


Raven's Call

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, and flustered!freddy, featuring flirtacious!jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: Jacob Frye wasn't your ordinary man, of that Frederick Abberline knew. Luckily, Abberline never was one for ordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob Frye wasn’t your ordinary Assassin. Wasn’t your ordinary man either, as far as Frederick Abberline was concerned. He was the most troublesome man he’d ever come across, with his secrets and his comings-and-goings at Scotland Yard, he practically knew all of Abberline’s men by name he’d been arrested so many times.

No one could ever figure out how he kept wriggling his way out of the lock-up, but Abberline knew quite well. It wasn’t that he had any sort of soft spot for Jacob, don’t be ridiculous, he _had_ to let Jacob do what he did if he wanted to rid London of those terrible Blighters.

He just wished Jacob could be less…chaotic in his methods sometimes, like his sister. Maybe a lot less unlawful too, he was a familiar face in the Yard now, and that was never a good thing. 

“Sir? Up ahead,” one of his men pointed up the warehouse they were looking for; on the wharf of the Thames.

The warehouse wasn’t of any particular importance, it was merely the spot that was picked out for two violent idiots to bash each other’s brains out for the rights to ‘own’ the Thames. Outside the warehouse and along the wharf itself, several of Jacob’s men loitered about – what were they called again, The Rooks? – And were handing out green coats to the red-clad Blighters that had obviously surrendered in the fight.

Abberline shook his head at the various men and women that lay dead along the ground; however, he noticed with slightly horrifying awe, that none of the slain casualties wore green.

The Blighter leader had most likely been chucked into the river by now, and so too would the dead who followed him if no one was around to police The Rooks. But he’d heard The Rooks didn’t like being policed, and from the untrusting looks he was getting as he and his men walked further towards the warehouse, he could confirm that was true.

Like Jacob, The Rooks didn’t appreciate the police force and their rules, they fought for justice in their own way and didn’t like to be told otherwise.

That they stood for good and justice was the only reason they were out of jail. Abberline intended to enter the warehouse and give Jacob a good lecturing, but he found that getting in to see the ‘boss’ wasn’t as easy as that. He was stopped at the door by a group of three rather grisly-looking Rooks.

“Where’d ya think you’re going coppa?” one of them growled. He was a big burly man, bald on his head but hairy everywhere else, he was almost two heads above Abberline, and he looked mean to boot. His men took a step back, but Abberline stood up straight in defiance to the thug.

“I’m here to see Jacob Frye,” he declared.

“What do you want with Mister Frye?” the woman beside him said shrilly.

“Mister Frye don’t got nothing to discuss with a coppa,” a young man added defiantly.

“On your way mate,” the burly man grumbled. “Before this gets ugly,”

“Looking at you lot I’m pretty sure it already has,” Abberline muttered under his breath.

“What you say about us coppa?!” the woman snapped. “You’re in for it now, get ‘im Bert!”

The burly man – Bert – took a step towards Abberline and grasped his arm. Just that single grip would be enough to shatter his bones, that, Abberline knew for certain. Bert was a rough contender with a grip of steel, he wouldn’t be able to fight this one off.

“Bert, Evelina and Simon! Stand down!”

Fate would have it that Abberline’s saviour that day was to be Jacob Frye himself, standing tall and leaning over the railing to one of the upper walkways inside the warehouse. The three Rooks in front of Abberline turned to face their leader, possibly questioning his judgement.

“But he’s a coppa sir! He was askin’ for ya!” Simon called up.

Jacob gave an easy laugh. “It’s alright lads, this one’s with us. Let him through. But _only_ him. Your men can wait outside, they’ll be alright. Tell the others not to bother them Bert,”

“Yes Mister Frye sir,” Bert nodded and escorted Abberline’s men out, the other two moving out of Abberline’s way so he could get through.

“Freddy! Come on up,” Jacob seemed happy to see him, he always seemed happy to see him. He always seemed happy in general now Abberline thought about it.

“Jacob how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?” Abberline said exasperatedly.

“Aw come on Freddy, you don’t really expect me to call you _Sergeant_ do you?” Jacob laughed.

“Expect it? No not really,”Abberline sighed.

“There’s a good man. Join us?” Jacob sat himself back down at what looked like a card table, at which Evie was sitting, drinking tea and shuffling playing cards.

Jacob pulled out a chair for Abberline with a grin, leaning his hand on his chin. “Evie and I were about to settle a bet with a game of poker,”

“What bet is this?” Abberline asked taking a seat between the twins.

“We made a bet that the first one needing to be saved by the other in a gang fight hands over their gauntlet. Evie insists she saved my arse today, but in reality it was I that pulled her out of danger during the fight,” Jacob explained.

“You did not, that thug was _this_ close to cracking you over the skull Jacob Frye, and you’ve got the scar to prove it!” Evie cried.

“Oh it’s just a scratch,” Jacob dismissed. “What about that woman who had her knife to your throat eh?”

“I had that completely under control!”

“Only the cards will tell sister dear!” Jacob declared with an extravagant wave of his hands as Evie handed out the cards.

“So this is what you two do after violently taking control of the city?” Abberline said dryly.

“I wouldn’t say taking over,” Evie said mildly. “It’s in our best interest however to take back control of these areas from the Blighters, and lessen Starrick’s hold over London. Sometimes the violence is all these thugs understand Sergeant Abberline,”

“Plus, without us Freddy, you’d be up to your neck in Blighters like before. Weren’t you _so_ _very_ relieved when we came along?” Jacob smirked.   

“For the first five seconds yes,” Abberline muttered. “Miss Frye is always pleasant to work with, but you Jacob…”

“You know what they say, I’m as troublesome as I am handsome,” Jacob winked.

“No one says that, ever.” Evie said sipping at her tea as she threw down her hand of cards.

“Yes they do. Everyone says that.” Jacob replied, showing his own hand. “I _am_ troublesome, but I make up for it by being very handsome. Right Freddy?”

“I’ve seen better. But I’ll agree with troublesome,” Abberline rolled his eyes, but Jacob gave a chuckle at the visible flush on his cheeks.  

“Oh Freddy,” Jacob grinned. “Such a sweet talker,”

“Mind flirting elsewhere brother dear?” Evie said sweetly.

“Why? Uncomfortable sweet sister?” Jacob smirked.

“More so the Sergeant than me,”

“Freddy doesn’t mind, do you Freddy?” Jacob glanced at Abberline, who mostly seemed to splutter on the air. Jacob chuckled.

“I came here for a reason Jacob,” Abberline said impatiently.

“Ah yes, of course how rude of me. My beloved sister I must forfeit our match in favour of taking care of Freddy’s little problem.”

“Does this mean I’m right?” Evie smirked.

“Far from it, we will continue this another time,”

“Admit defeat Jacob, you can’t survive without your big sister,” Evie said smugly as she got up from the table and climbed onto the railing.

“Four minutes Evie, you’re older by just four minutes it doesn’t count!” Jacob shouted after her as she jumped over to the window and climbed up onto the rooftop and out of the warehouse. Jacob shook his head, but turned to Abberline again as he packed up the cards.

“So, Freddy. My favourite policeman, what can I do for you?”

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re just saying that to avoid a lecture Jacob Frye, because I do.” Abberline said gruffly. “You can’t just start gang wars in the middle of town in broad daylight, people have died out there.”

Jacob shrugged. “Bad people deserve to die Freddy.”

“That’s not your call to make,”

“Isn’t it? What’s your police force doing exactly? Not much as far as I can tell, that’s why we’re here. If you lot did your job properly, you wouldn’t need me.”

“Jacob the _only_ reason you haven’t hanged yet is _because_ I need you,” Abberline warned. “The second that stops being true –”

“Are you threatening me Freddy? Someone might take offence to that,” Jacob’s eyes shot up from Abberline to something behind him, and in turning the Sergeant realised their conversation had been louder than expected, and attracted some of Jacob’s loyal Rooks, who were none too happy about their leader being threatened.

“Need us boss?” Evelina asked, narrowing her eyes at Abberline.

Jacob shook his head. “It’s alright lads, Freddy and I have our differences is all.”

“Differences indeed,” Abberline replied sourly.

“My lads and I are only doing what your people cannot and will not do,” Jacob insisted.

“I won’t deny that, but Jacob you have to admit you _are_ a lot like the centre of a hurricane. There’s chaos wherever you go, whatever you fix you cause ten more problems in your wake.”

“Doing your blood pressure in eh?” Jacob grinned. “Evie gets like that. I know I’m chaotic Freddy but so is Starrick, he’s just more by the books than me. It’s a brutal world out here for people like us, what, did you think thugs fighting over territory would be pretty? It’s a gang war Freddy there are going to be casualties, and as long as they aren’t my men I don’t give much of a damn.”    

“Those were people Jacob!”

“ _Bad_ people. Evie and I always give Blighters the chance to retreat or to join with us, so those who fight us fight us willingly. People who fight against my sister and me get killed Freddy, that’s just how it’s always been. I’m an Assassin. Sometimes it’s necessary,”

“And sometimes it’s avoidable. Jacob I can’t keep covering up after you, I will lose my position and then I will be no help to you at all. I’ve kept the police off your trail so far but there’s only so much I can do to keep you out of jail and out of the reach of the hangman’s noose.”

Jacob leaned back, and smiled. “Freddy you do good work out there, I wish I could say the same for your fellow officers. Alright, if it’ll give you peace of mind, I will endeavour to…be more discreet in my operations. Can’t have you losing your job now can we?”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.” Abberline sighed in relief. “You are such a headache to me Jacob Frye,”

Jacob chuckled. “I can see I’ve caused more stress to you than usual yes. But I think I can make it up to you,”

“How?”

“Drinks later?” Jacob smiled, tilting his head to one side – in a way that he somehow seemed to just _know_ Abberline couldn’t resist.

Abberline was reluctant to admit it, but it was true. “Fine. As long as you’re paying,”

“For you? Of course,” Jacob purred, his fingers brushing against Abberline’s wrist, teasing along the cuff of his uniform. “You need a night out Freddy, you work too hard.”

“And whose fault is that?” Abberline chuckled. “You’re the one making the work for me,”

Jacob smiled softly. “Maybe that’s true. And I’m hearing you complain, but we both know if I wasn’t around, you’d be complaining more.”

“Do we both know that?” Abberline murmured, looking up at Jacob.

Jacob just smiled cheekily. “Shall we find out?”

Abberline didn’t realise how close they’d gotten until a Rook called for Jacob, and the Assassin was up and at the railing, giving his men orders, leaving Abberline’s face to grow heated at the intimate closeness.   

“I’m sorry Freddy, do you still need me? One of our Rooks has got himself stuck in a crossfire of two Blighters gangs in Whitechapel, I have to go and get him out,”

“I’ll save my lecturing for later then, and I should be on my way anyway,” Abberline replied, getting up and walking with Jacob to the outside of the warehouse. “Don’t get caught in the crossfire yourself Jacob, I don’t want to be cleaning up bits of Frye off the streets of Whitechapel,”

Jacob grinned. “Concern for me Freddy? Well aren’t you a sweetheart,” he teased.

“I’ll have no one to beat at cards if you die,” Abberline shrugged.

Jacob laughed and raised an arm, shooting his rope launcher to the rooftop of the warehouse, using the rope to pull himself up onto the roof.

“I let you beat me at cards Freddy!” he called over his shoulder.

“Keep telling yourself that Jacob!” Abberline called back, watching the Assassin scale his way along the wharf by rooftops and ropes.

Watching Jacob climb was exhilarating, whether it was him scaling Big Ben or him leaping down from St Paul’s Cathedral. But Abberline had work to do, he had no time to watch Jacob and his acrobatics today. He turned on heel, called his men, and started his march back to Scotland Yard. He could almost guarantee that when he left the wharf Jacob looked back to see if he was still watching him, and was put out that he wasn’t.

Very attention-seeking was Jacob Frye, not that Abberline minded giving him that attention. He sighed and shook his head. He had no idea what to do with Jacob; he threw those suggestive glances and those cheeky smiles his way a lot, but Jacob did that with a lot of people, he was charming, he used his charisma to get his way, Abberline couldn’t afford to think he was special. Then again, how many men did Jacob openly invite out like that? How many men would accept such an invitation?

Oh it was no use, if he were to take Jacob seriously he’d ask Evie for advice, and he wasn’t about to do that. Getting involved with Jacob could only spell disaster he knew it.

He knew he was right.

“So he finds us a Gatling gun if you can believe it. Good man, good find, but then the Blighters want it back, so Ned cranks up the train and we’re off, and I’m manning this gun to defend us all the way it was crazy.”

“Sounds like you had an eventful day,” Abberline commented. “What happened to the gun?”

“Damn thing jammed, overheated and blew up. Useless to us, we detached that compartment of the train. Shame.”

“So destructive,” Abberline tutted, shaking his head, albeit fondly.

Jacob smiled over his pint. “You love it, admit it.” He said smugly. “Without my destructiveness you wouldn’t have these stories of mine to listen to. You don’t want me as sour and dour as you Freddy, you need a counterpoint.”

“A counterpoint, is _that_ what you are?” Abberline raised his eyebrows.  

“Yes indeed, I’m a joy to be around. You’re welcome by the way.” Jacob winked.

Abberline rolled his eyes and took a deep drink from his pint. A shine of gold caught his eye, and his gaze fell onto the gauntlet Jacob wore. It was a similar design as the one Evie wore but much more…grandeur. Typical of Jacob’s personality. Growing bold, Abberline reached over and traced the golden ‘A’ embossed on the leather. Jacob kept his arm still, watching Abberline with lidded eyes.

“Why an A?” he asked.

“Marks me as an Assassin,” Jacob replied. “We all have them. You probably seen one on Greenie but he’s more subtle about it,”

“So it’s an organisation?”

“The Assassins, yes,” Jacob replied. “And every agent has one, but Evie’s and mine are special. Aleck attached rope launchers and dart launchers to give us an edge in the city.”

“And most agents don’t have that?”

Jacob shook his head. “Only thing a typical Assassin has is this,” he flicked his wrist, and a slender blade shot out. Abberline moved his hand back slightly. “A hidden blade, it’s how we’re so efficient at our job so to speak, we always have a weapon on hand. Literally.”

Jacob flicked the blade back in. “Don’t worry Freddy, it’s perfectly safe when it’s sheathed like that,”

Abberline went back to tracing the ‘A’, and eventually his hand stilled, and just rested on Jacob’s wrist. “The Assassins…” he murmured. “What… _who_ exactly are you Jacob?”

“Oh I’d love to tell you Freddy,” Jacob sighed. “But the Creed forbids that kind of talk. I don’t usually follow it to a letter, but I do believe in keeping our secrets.”

Abberline looked up at Jacob. “The Creed?”

“They’re basically rules that keep all Assassins under control of the Council. Rules like don’t kill innocents, don’t tell civilians about us, don’t betray our secrets to Templars, that kind of thing. And I would love to tell you about me Freddy I would, I really would.” Jacob sighed, and glanced out the window. “But then I’d have to kill you.”

Abberline froze. Jacob’s eyes slid back to him, and he smiled. “I wouldn’t,” he murmured. “But technically I’d have to. The less you know about me, and about my people, the better Freddy. Could be dangerous. You might get hurt.”

“Concern for me Jacob? Well aren’t you a sweetheart,” Abberline smirked, throwing Jacob’s words back at him.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. “You walk a dangerous line Frederick Abberline,”

“I could say the same for you,” Abberline countered.

“Aye, but I’m used to it. It comes natural to me,” Jacob replied. “I grew up an Assassin, danger is like an old friend.”

“And I’m a police officer in London, you think danger isn’t familiar to me?”

“Ah Freddy…” Jacob sighed, nursing his pint almost sorely. “Why would you want to know me anyway?”

“We _are_ working together.”

“And on a business basis, you know everything you need to know about me.” Jacob said into his pint. “I’m a dangerous man Freddy, you sure you want to know more about that man?”

“I asked didn’t I?” Abberline didn’t know what possessed him to ask these questions sometimes, he really didn’t.

He’d known Jacob for maybe three months, if that. They were on a strict need-to-know basis of introduction. They played cards sometimes on Abberline’s night off, and they occasionally shared drinks after Jacob walked triumphantly into Scotland Yard with a Blighter for Abberline to put into custody, but that was it.

There wasn’t much else he needed to know about Jacob other than he was an Assassin, an associate of Henry Green, and was here to help him restore order to the streets of London in return for the police force overlooking some of his and his sister’s illegal activities, and illegal methods in _restoring_ order.

Abberline knew next to nothing about the Assassins; he’d assumed that the Fyre twins were ordinary assassins, not part of a larger organisation. That made it slightly more sinister. He had so many questions; why were these Assassins taking an interest in criminal life in London? What did they send the Fryes for? Why was Jacob so intent on killing Starrick? What was a Templar? Was Starrick a Templar, is that why Jacob wanted him dead?

Why did semi-important men and woman end up dead whenever Evie or Jacob were involved? _Who_ was the enemy the Assassins were trying to get rid of in London? Were the Assassins here to do good, or was he helping dangerous criminals get more powerful? Did Jacob and Evie intend on taking _over_ London, ruling it in Starrick’s stead? Was that the Assassin’s objective?  

“You don’t want to get too involved with me Freddy, it’s a bad idea trust me,” Jacob shook his head. “It’s a terribly crazy idea.”

“Have I given you the impression I was turned off by crazy?”

It was Jacob’s turn to blush now. He bit his lip, looking down, unable to meet Abberline’s eye. Another side to Jacob Abberline hadn’t seen before. Where was his cocky smirk? His flirtatious smile? His teasing words?

“Freddy, I…” he started, but then seemed to think better about it, and shut his mouth. He opened it several times to speak, but couldn’t seem to find the words.  

Finally, he looked up, his confident grin securely back in place.

“And here I thought you were such an upstanding law-abiding citizen. Skirting the law now aren’t we Freddy?”

“Law is one thing. Morals are another.”

“Like that’s any different from what you lecture me about doing,”

Abberline rolled his eyes. “You’re a lunatic Jacob it’s not the same.”

Jacob smirked. “Then _morally_ I’m not a good choice eh?”

“You _are_ a criminal.” Abberline agreed. “A good-looking one, but still a criminal.”

Jacob slowly started to chuckle. “Knew you thought I was handsome. You’re not so bad yourself Freddy, we can’t let that handsome face suffer hard labour for such criminal activity.”  

“Flatterer.”

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Jacob climb was exhilarating. And slightly terrifying.

“One day you’ll break your neck doing that,” Freddy sighed as Jacob landed into a hay bale at his feet.

The Assassin came out grinning, shaking the straw off his clothes.

“What, this? I’ve been doing that since I was five years old. Easy.” He said mildly. “When you’re raised as an Assassin you learn not to let fear control your actions,”

“So you fear nothing?” Abberline asked as he walked with Jacob down the street.

“I have fears, but they’re more abstract than the common man.” Jacob shrugged. “When I was younger I used to be terrified of the dark. Father was horribly disappointed, but Evie helped me get over that. After all, darkness is an Assassin’s best friend, can’t go around being scared of things that go bump in the night.”

“So what do you fear Jacob?” Abberline murmured.

Jacob pursed his lips in thought. “Honestly? Death.” He said simply.

“Well that’s not unusual –”

“Not my own. The deaths of people I care about. My mother’s death shattered father, and when he died Evie and I didn’t know what to do with ourselves for a long time. We may look like we’re fine, myself especially since I hated the man. But sometimes…”

He trailed away, scratching his head.

“I worry, in this line of work death is a very real threat. We dish out death at every corner but it could easily come for us as well. You’d think as an Assassin I wouldn’t fear that possibility, but I do. I worry for Evie mostly, my sister can handle herself of course but she’s my sister, she’s the only family I have left and I…can’t help but wonder what I’d do if I lost her.”

“You Assassins make many enemies then?”

“Generally. If you don’t have enemies you’re not a very good Assassin,” Jacob chuckled. “Our enemies are usually not personal however, it’s usually just any Templar who wants to strike a blow against us. These days our enemies, Starrick and his supporters, are quite personal. And it’s kill or be killed in this little game of ours.”

“A dangerous life to lead.” Abberline commented.

“Like I said, I’m a dangerous man Freddy.” Jacob purred, winking at Abberline even as the policeman rolled his eyes. “Better be careful.”

“And did I give you the impression I was turned off by danger Jacob?” he said casually.

Something flashed in Jacob’s eye, and his seductive smirk turned softer.

“You would if you had sense, but you’re friends with me so you can hardly be accused of that.” He answered.

Abberline chuckled. “Remind me again Jacob, why you asked to meet me today?”

“I wanted your help on an assignment.” Jacob replied.

“Me? On one of your Assassin missions?” Abberline blinked. “I’m no Assassin Jacob, I’ll most likely get in your way.”

“Oh you’ll be fine Freddy, just leave all the sneaky stuff to me.”

“You’re hardly the subtle type Jacob Frye.” Abberline said dryly. “You can’t ask your sister? Or Mr Green?”

“Evie and Greenie are off chasing fairytales and magic.” Jacob dismissed. “Don’t worry Freddy, your role isn’t all that different from what you do now. I want you to be a policeman, nothing more.”

“If that’s all you want, I should be arresting you right now.” Abberline tutted. “Too bad I left my handcuffs at the station.”

“Coming on a bit strong there Freddy, it’s only our first date after all. We’ll leave the handcuffs for the second, yes?” Jacob teased.

Abberline went red and seemed to choke on air, and his face burned with embarrassment as he followed the cackling Assassin down the street.

“The second date you said? You’re so easy Jacob.” He commented once he regained his dignity.

Jacob laughed. “Only for you Freddy, and only if you ask me nicely.”

“Sadly when I see you only insults come to mind.” Abberline said blandly.

“Ouch! You wound me Freddy,” Jacob pouted.

“I’m about to yes,” Abberline countered.

“You’re always so cruel. And I just got this coat too, I’d never get the blood stains out.” Jacob sighed dramatically.

The coat Jacob was wearing was indeed new, a gaudy gold tinge to the fabric, with a rich red waistcoat. Jacob was always the flashy type, and Abberline found himself rolling his eyes.

“The cloak’s a bit much.” He commented.

“You don’t like it?” Jacob looked over his shoulder at the red cloak fluttering behind him. “I thought it rather dashing. A gift to myself after a job well done cleaning out Southwark of the Blighters.”

“And pray tell where you got that?” Abberline asked dryly.

“Buckingham Palace.” Jacob replied matter-of-factly.

Abberline blinked. “When did you – no wait, on second thoughts, don’t tell me anything. The less I know, the better.”

Jacob chuckled. “Now you’re getting it Freddy. Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies.”

Abberline just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jacob smiled softly when Abberline turned his head away, and sighed inwardly to himself as he silently admired the officer. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached his target.

“Here we are Freddy. All you need to do is distract those Blighters for me. They’re operating illegally out of this warehouse anyway so I’m sure you’ll find that no problem. I’ll sneak in, steal the documents I need, and be back in jiffy.” Jacob explained.  

“So long as you don’t trip an alarm, or get into a fistfight, or blow something up, or –”

“Ahem.” Jacob gave him a pointed look, to which Abberline just gave a smug smirk.

Jacob rolled his eyes. “I’ll be just a moment, work your magic for me Freddy.”

In an instant Jacob was scaling the nearest rooftop, leaving Abberline to confront the Blighters at the warehouse while he sneaked in through the roof. Abberline did his best, pretending to be doing a routine inspection as he moved through the warehouse.

Whenever he saw Jacob in the beams he always made sure to grab the attention of any Blighters that might look up and see him at any moment, keeping him out of sight. Once Jacob had gotten the documents he needed, Abberline made his way back to the door, but he was stopped before he left.

“We know why you’re really here coppa,” the one who stopped him growled. “You wanna shut us down. Well that ain’t gonna happen. Boys!”

All of a sudden, Abberline was surrounded by Blighters, and he was armed with only his truncheon. A blade was struck through a Blighter’s throat, and he fell to reveal Jacob, kukri in hand.

“I suggest retreating.” Jacob said.

“Jacob Frye.” The Templar leader spat. “Should have known this cop was one of yours.”

“Martin Church.” Jacob smirked. “We meet again. How’s the eye?”

The man, Martin, scowled. His right eye was missing and that side of his face was horribly scarred. Abberline could imagine the fight he must have put up if he was still breathing after going up against Jacob. Jacob almost never lost a fight.

“You’re dead Frye, and your little coppa friend too.” Martin growled.

Martin swung his cane-sword at Abberline, but it was stopped midway by Jacob’s kukri. He glared at Martin.

“Funny how I still seem to be standing.” Jacob said.

He ran the kukri down the cane-sword, pushing it out of Martin’s hands and claiming a few fingers along the way. Martin stepped back down the steps screaming in pain, following by Jacob brandishing his knife.

“You can handle the others can’t you Freddy?” he said over his shoulder.

“It would be my genuine pleasure.” Abberline answered, and picked up Martin’s cane-sword.

Abberline didn’t kill, that was the one thing he could not do, but he was not above injuring, sometimes seriously, the Blighters that came at him. Leaderless, Blighters were typically simple to pick off; just get the upper hand, show them you’re tougher than them, and they scare out of the fight easily.

In no time at all Abberline’s battle was over, and he turned his attention towards the harbour where Jacob had gone. He ran to the door of the warehouse to see Jacob hit the ground with a thud, the Templar Martin smirking over him.

“Too slow Frye.” He mocked.

Jacob rolled to avoid Martin’s dagger, jumping up to his feet with the grace of a dancer.

“Too stupid Martin.” He countered.

He kicked the big man in the stomach, sending him onto his side. Jacob was quick to jump onto his chest, and plunge his kukri deep into his heart.

“Good riddance.” He muttered as he got off the corpse. “Sorry about that Freddy, he was one of the ones on your bounty list.”

“Never mind that Jacob, you’re hurt.” Abberline came striding towards him, noticing the blood dripping from Jacob’s jaw.

Abberline placed a hand along the bleeding jawline, and Jacob gasped slightly in pain. He gazed up at him in concern, running his finger gently along the cut in the skin. It wasn’t deep, but it was enough to be a potential problem for Jacob’s health.

“We should get you to Mr Green.” He said.

“Freddy I’m perfectly fi –”

“ _Please_ Jacob.” Abberline cut in. “I worry about you enough as is. Just do this one thing for me.”

Surprisingly, Jacob argued no further. Instead, he nodded minutely.

“All right Freddy.” He said gently.

The cut was superficial according to Henry, but nevertheless it required a few stitches. There would be a scar, much to Jacob’s satisfaction, but to his disappointment it would be mostly hidden by his beard, and Jacob wasn’t about shaving for any reason.  

“Only you would be disappointed by not having a scar to show off.” Abberline commented as Jacob emerged from Henry’s curio shop.

“I have a smashing collection already, always happy to add to it.” Jacob grinned. “Stick with me and you might collect a few of your own.”

“I like my face the way it is thank you.” Abberline replied.

“So do I.” Jacob winked.

Abberline merely smiled, letting Jacob have his teasing moment, just this once.

“You were absolutely brilliant today by the way Freddy. I should have you around more often.”

“Yes, you should.” Abberline teased.

“I’ve stolen enough of your time for one day I think Freddy,” Jacob said with a warm smile.

“You can steal as much time from me as you like Jacob,”

“Oh? A tempting offer Freddy,” Jacob purred. “Tell you what; I’ll let you know a little secret. If you ever come across a red and gold train do come aboard. I’d be happy to have you,”

“Your hideout is a train?” Abberline blinked.

“Stylish isn’t it? It’s the perfect hideout so long as no one knows which train is ours. But now you know. I reside in the third carriage, should you find yourself in need of my marvellous company.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Abberline said, rolling his eyes.

Jacob chuckled. “I hope to see you there.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s much more quaint than I pictured.” Abberline commented.

“Is that an insult?” Jacob smirked, lounging back on the sofa. “It’s a train Freddy, we haven’t got much real estate to work with you know.”

“It’s just not your usual flamboyant style. It’s nice though,” Abberline continued. “Unique. Just like you.”

Jacob grinned. “I believe that was a compliment Freddy.”

“You can believe it all you like, doesn’t make it so.” Abberline quipped.

He wandered over to a large board filled with photos and red string, a few of the photos has been crossed out in red, and all the photos connected to Starrick’s with red string.

“Your assassination board I assume,” he said.

“Indeed. The more crosses on that board, the safer London will be.” Jacob replied.

Abberline’s gaze wandered over the photos on the board, and all the name attached to the string line.

“I don’t know some days, if I should be doing this.” He said. “Helping dangerous people run amok.”

“What does your conscience say?” Jacob asked.

Abberline stared at the board, and took a breath. He turned to Jacob, who was stretched over the sofa, with his head in his hand, looking back at him.

“I think you’re a good man, and here to help.” He said finally. “Even if you’re a little crazy.”  

Jacob chuckled quietly.

“Just remember Jacob, I can’t protect you from all aspects of the law.” Abberline gave him a pointed look. “Remember that the next time you and Ned get up to trouble.”

“Aw it’s just a little organized crime Freddy.” Jacob grinned.

“And the gambling jaunts with Topping?”

“Merely an entertainment expense.”

Abberline rolled his eyes. “Whatever immunity you might have, does not extend to your associates.”

“Precisely why I would never ask you to cover for them. Just to…turn a blind eye when I break them out of custody.” Jacob replied cheekily.

Abberline groaned. “Working with you is such a headache.”

“But worth it for my handsome face.” Jacob smirked.

“You think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”

“Look at this profile Freddy, isn’t it splendid? I picture it in marble.” Jacob went on.

Abberline chuckled. “Wouldn’t do it justice.”

Jacob grinned at him. “Aw, well aren’t you a dear Freddy.”

“I try.”

 Jacob shed his overcoat and his beloved top hat, leaving them on the sofa as he stood up and headed to the end of the carriage.

“Come with me Freddy, I want to show you something.” He said.

“Where?” Abberline wondered as he followed Jacob.

Jacob chuckled, and climbed up on top of the moving carriage.

“Come on Freddy, I’ll help you up.” He reached down and Abberline took his offered hand, helping him scale the train carriage to the roof.

“Oh this is ridiculous, I shouldn’t feel so scared up here.” Abberline muttered crossly to himself as he shook atop the moving train.

“You’re not an Assassin Freddy, it’s only natural standing on a moving train would feel unsafe to you.” Jacob said patiently. “But come, just sit. I won’t let you fall, I promise. Do you trust me?”

Abberline huffed slightly. “Though I question all judgement, yes. I do.”

Jacob smiled. “Then relax. I’ve got you, I’m right here.”

Abberline could feel Jacob’s arm resting against his back, ready to catch him if he fell, and that gave him a feeling of security that helped him to do as Jacob suggested and relax. Jacob was so close he could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, and was surprised to feel quite at home.

“As exhilarating as this has been, what could you possibly want to show me up here Jacob?” he queried.

Jacob just chuckled. “Wait for it. You’ll see. Look on the horizon.”

And so Abberline looked. Slowly, as the train rounded a corner, he saw the sun setting on the horizon. It was glittering off the water of the Thames, bathing London in a soft orange glow. The wind blew gently across his face, and thankfully they were upwind of the river, so there was no foul smell on the air.

“I thought you could use a little downtime, away from the hustle and bustle of London town.” Jacob said softly. “I see this view nearly every day, I sit up here by myself and sometimes, I find myself wondering what you’re doing, somewhere out there in the city.”

Abberline glanced at him. Jacob continued to look out at the sunset.

“More often than not I think how nice it would be if I could share these moments with you. The life of an Assassin is often…very lonely.”

“Oh Jacob,” Abberline sighed. “It doesn’t have to be like that.”

Jacob looked down, and Abberline leaned comfortably back against the Assassin’s arm.

“The life of a policeman can be lonely,” Abberline said. “Especially when you find yourself entangled with a handsome Assassin, and the line between duty and heart becomes very faint.”

“Are we anywhere near crossing that line yet?” Jacob murmured, still not looking at Abberline, but again looking up at the sun.

Abberline turned his head towards Jacob. “I’d say we’re just about to.”

Then finally, Jacob turned his head to face Abberline, leaned in, and the rest, as they say, was history.


	4. Chapter 4

“Red today Jacob?” Abberline remarked as he looked over his desk at the Assassin.

“Technically it’s wine,” Jacob corrected. “Evie was very adamant that I knew that.”

“Just making sure you don’t go around sounding like more of a fool than usual.” Evie replied. “Here’s the brute you wished under custody Sergeant.”

“Thank you Miss Frye, you’ve done me a great service.” Abberline answered.

“Hey I helped too.” Jacob said sorely.

Abberline chuckled. “Thank you Jacob.” He said softly, his voice warm and fond.

Evie smiled to herself at the interaction, seeing how happy Jacob was from the look on his face as he looked at Abberline, and likewise how Abberline looked at Jacob. As Evie lead the Blighter thug up to the holding cells with the help of a few officers, Abberline turned to Jacob curiously.

“Do you two always wear the same colour?” he asked, noticing that Evie’s coat matched Jacob’s.

Jacob smiled, his eyes soft as he looked after his sister.

“Yes.” He replied. “We’ve always done it. We’re complete opposites, Evie and I, but we’re still twins. It’s our way of sticking together.”

“That’s rather sweet.” Abberline murmured.

Jacob shrugged. “She’s my sister, I love her. Even if I’m always fighting with her.”

Abberline chuckled. “So long as you’re both pointed at the Templars and not each other, I’m happy.”

“Oh don’t worry, that’s one thing we can always agree on.” Jacob grinned. “Are you free this evening Freddy?”

“I have no immediate appointment, no. Why?” Abberline asked.

Jacob smirked. “Because I’m going somewhere dangerous tonight, and I may need my favourite officer along for the ride.”

Abberline groaned. “What scheme are you hatching this time?”

“No scheme, not yet anyway. It’s to do with Topping, a few of his clients are cheating betters, and he’s asked me to compete in his next tournament to weed out the undesirable clients.”

“And my role, would be to arrest them.” Abberline finished.

“Precisely. That, and you get to watch the show for free.” Jacob flashed him a grin as he gave Abberline a small wink, leaning against his desk.

“And what show would this be?”

“You’ll see Freddy, you’ll see.”

 

 

“Wish me luck Freddy.” Jacob said as he handed his coat and shirt to the officer.

“I don’t think you need it Jacob.” Abberline said honestly.

Jacob chuckled. “True. Keep an eye out for trouble for me, that is if you can keep your eyes off me.”

He winked, and turned to head towards the ring. Abberline flushed red and choked in the air, a reaction Jacob loved to incite.

“Ah my favourite contestant! Glad you could make it!” Robert Topping cheered as Jacob approached.

“Robbie my illustrious friend, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Jacob replied.

Topping gave a strained smile at the annoying nickname, but he bared it as Jacob readied himself in the ring.

“Who will challenge our new comer? Place your bets ladies and gentlemen, I have a feeling this could be a daring fight!” he spurred on the onlookers, encouraging them to bet on and against Jacob.

“Jacob!” Abberline called. “Good luck!”

Jacob grinned and waved. Abberline set about mingling with the crowd, taking notes of the numbers Topping was collecting and watching for dishonest bets. The whole thing was dishonest, and Abberline felt his skin crawl as he watched the crowds.

Seeing no noticeable skulduggery in the betting books, Abberline took to watching for cheating in the ring. There weren’t many rules in this Fight Club as Topping called it, but dishonest conduct was prohibited. Abberline watched Jacob as he circled his opponent, ducking, and weaving and delivering brutal blows to knock them out of the competition. Abberline found his attention drawn to Jacob almost hypnotically, watching as the sweat forming over his body began to glint in the firelight.

Jacob, was an extremely fit young man. There were a few scattered scars over his torso that piqued Abberline’s curiosity, and a tattoo over his collarbone that drew Abberline’s eye. A bird in flight? How very like Jacob.

Three fighters jumped into the ring and circled Jacob while he was dealing with another competitor, and suddenly they all jumped him from behind. Dishonest conduct indeed. Though panic mounted in Abberline, he quickly scanned the crowd for anyone pleased with the cheating development. And there he found two men holding their betting stamps, grinning to each other. One shook the other’s hand and handed over his betting stamps, and Abberline had got them. He nodded at Topping, and the colourful man nodded back, acknowledging the discovery. Abberline looked back to the boxing ring to see Jacob fighting on as fierce as ever, though he know had a small amount of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Topping stopped the match as soon as Jacob dispatched the last fighter, declaring Jacob the champion and quietly rooting out the cheaters from the betting pool. Jacob made his way over to Abberline, grinned triumphantly.

“Enjoy the show Freddy?” he said.

Abberline reached up, and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the blood from Jacob’s face. Jacob’s grin softened.

“I wish you’d be more careful Jacob.” Was all he said.

“Then you wouldn’t worry about me.” Jacob chuckled.

Abberline rolled his eyes and lowered his hand. “Lovable fool.” He muttered.

“So long as I’m lovable,” Jacob murmured, leaning in for a quick kiss while the crowd was occupied with collecting their winnings.

Abberline sighed fondly as Jacob took his shirt and coat and began to dress again.

“You’ll be the death of me Jacob, you really will.” He said.

Jacob chuckled, setting his top hat on his head. “But at least you’ll die happy. Come on Freddy, let’s go for a pint for another job well done.”

“If you’re paying,” Abberline said as he followed Jacob.

“I’m always paying. It would almost seem like the unemployed one among us is you.” Jacob teased.

“I have a wage, you steal money. Ergo, your bank account has far more money than mine.” Abberline responded.

“Stealing is such a strong word. I prefer ‘liberating’.”

“Well kindly liberate us some drinks dear Jacob,” Abberline smirked.

Jacob chuckled, clapping his hand over Abberline’s shoulder. “Onward then, to the pub!”


End file.
